worldmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorry Sorry (Super Junior)
=Information= "Sorry, Sorry" is a song by Korean boy band Super Junior. It was released as a digital single on March 9, 2009 and was later included as the title single in the group's third studio album, Sorry, Sorry, released on March 12, 2009.This song was Super Junior's comeback single as a complete group since their subgroup advances in Mainland China and South Korea in 2008. It has been Super Junior's most successful single in the music charts, winning a total of 10 recognitions during the song's promotional period. =Lyrics= Original Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Naega naega naega meonjo Nege nege nege ppajyeo Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo Naega michyeo michyeo baby Baraboneun nunbit soge Nunbit soge naneun machi (ljen beoseonajido motae) Georeooneun neoui moseup Neoui moseup neoneun machi Nae simjangeul barpgo wannabwa (ljen beoseonajido motae) Eodil gana dangdanghage Utneun neoneun maeryeokjeok Chackhan yeoja ilsaegiran Saenggakdeureun bopyeonjeok Dodohage geochim eopge Jeongmal neoneun hwansangjeok Dorikil su eobseulmankeum Nege ppajyeo beoryeosseo Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Naega naega naega meonjo Nege nege nege ppajyeo Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo Naega michyeo michyeo baby Ttanttan ttanttada tta ttaranttan Ttanttan ttanttada tta Nege banhaebeoryeosseo baby Ttanttan ttanttada tta ttaranttan Ttanttan ttanttada tta ttarappappara Hey girl gir gir gir gir gir girl Nunmantteumyeon ni saenggak (Hey girl) Janakkaena sasil neo hana bakke anboyeo (Malhaebwa) Ni mame naega (Malhaebwa) Jari jabanneunji (Malhaejwo) Naega malhaejwo (Naneun babo babo babo) Jubyeon saradeureun malhae Naega neomu jeokgeukjeok I sesange geuron saram Eodi handurinyago Geugeol molla geunyeol molla Sigihamyeo haneun mal Naega bureopdamyeon geungeon Geudaedeuri jineun geo Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Naega naega naega meonjo Nege nege nege ppajyeo Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo Naega michyeo michyeo baby Ttanttan ttanttada tta ttaranttan Ttanttan ttanttada tta Nege banhaebeoryeosseo baby Ttanttan ttanttada tta ttaranttan Ttanttan ttanttada tta ttarappappara Let's Dance dance dance dance Let's Dance dance dance dance Let's Dance dance dance dance Dance dance Hey! ije geuman naege wajullae Jeonmal michil geotman gata yeah Nan neoman saranghago sipeo Jeoldae dasi hannun pal saenggak eobseo hey, hey, hey Aeiniragiboda chingugateun Naega doego sipeo Neoui modeun gomin seulpeum Hamkke Ganjikhagopa Dasi eobseul mankeum mankeum Neorul neomu saranghae Naega baran saram niga baro geu That that that girl Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Naega naega naega meonjo Nege nege nege ppajyeo Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo Naega michyeo michyeo baby English Ver. Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry I I I first For you for you for you I fell Fell fell fallen baby Shawty shawty shawty shawty Eyes are blinding blinding blinding Breath is stifled stifled stifled I'm going crazy crazy baby Inside the glaze that stares back at me Inside the glaze it's as if I'm As if I'm a guy bewitched by something I can't even escape it now Wherever you go you confidently Smile, your attractiveness A rare beauty and a good girl Universally thought of Proudly, without stopping You're really like a fantasy So much that people can't change their mind about it I've fallen for you Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry I I I first For you for you for you I fell Fell fell fallen baby Shawty shawty shawty shawty Eyes are blinding blinding blinding Breath is stifled stifled stifled I'm going crazy crazy baby Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddaranddan Ddanddan ddanddada dda I've fallen baby Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddaranddan Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddarabbabbara Hey girl gir gir gir gir gir girl I When I open my eyes I think of you Hey girl Asleep or awake, the truth is I can only see you Tell me in your heart I Tell me did I get a spot Tell me tell please I'm stupid stupid stupid People in my surroundings tell me I'm too aggresive In this world that sort of person Not as though there are only one or two of them You don't know you don't know her Words that they say in jealousy If you're jealous of me Then they are going to lose Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry I I I first For you for you for you I fell Fell fell fallen baby Shawty shawty shawty shawty Eyes are blinding blinding blinding Breath is stifled stifled stifled I'm going crazy crazy baby Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddaranddan Ddanddan ddanddada dda I've fallen baby Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddaranddan Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddarabbabbara Let's dance dance dance dance Lets dance dance dance dance Let's dance dance dance dance Dance dance Hey will you come to me now I feel like going to really go crazy yeah I want to only love you I will never think of looking at anyone else hey Rather than a lover, a friend Is what I'd rather like to be All of your thoughts and sadness I want to keep As if as if you might not exist I love you so much The person that I expect is you That that that girl Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry I I I first For you for you for you I fell Fell fell fallen baby Shawty shawty shawty shawty Eyes are blinding blinding blinding Breath is stifled stifled stifled I'm going crazy crazy baby Category:Super Junior Songs Category:Korean Songs